Nameless
by bloodedlust
Summary: "Why do you think Aizen wanted to create the King's key? To rule the whole of Soul Society? Cheh… That's why you're so easily being used by Seireitei. They're hiding the truth from you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"  My ideal bleach ending  arc .  Read and review please! No pairing. OCs are brought in.
1. Chapter 1

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Revival Of Doom<em>

_Note: This takes place after Aizen's defeat, and after the Fullbring arc where Ichigo has gotten his Shinigami powers back. But, I changed some of the captains.. And btw, the pairings are random… No fix pairing _

"Sigh… This is a pain in the ass…" Ichigo grumbled. It was his job and responsibility to protect that town, his hometown, the town filled with infinite amount of spirit particles – Karakura Town. Another hollow had appeared once again. He'd have to rush there before he couldn't save another soul. After Aizen's defeat, the number of stronger hollows has decreased, however, the normal hollows still resided. Fishing out his Shinigami Substitute badge, he pressed it against his chest, telling Kon to lay it on the bed. Yes, he was at home, spending the Summer holidays doing nothing much but studying. Oh well, he had no choice. He'd have to catch up with his lessons that he missed helping the Shinigami in Soul Society as well as himself and his family.

He ran to the park (the park where Shouta lost Yui), where a hollow was standing, however it attacked no one. Pulling out Zangetsu, he aimed for the mask and stroke, cutting the hollow into half and he sighed in relief. The hollow evaporated into the sky and there was nothing left of it. "Alright! Done." He murmured as he slowly strode back home.

* * *

><p><em>In The Meantime, In A Cave In Soul Society<em>

The cave was rocky, filled with no cobwebs. It was cold, freezing cold. Ice crystals roamed everywhere, and a barrier was set up around the cave, as though preventing anyone to get near it. In its chest lay a pillar made of Ice, almost impossible to be broken. In the extremely cold cave, smoke was everywhere, not smoke from the cold, but from the heat of a flame. It was confusing. There were puddles of water everywhere too, neither cold nor hot. What could this possibly be? How could a cave be made of fire, ice and water at the same time? The three could never be placed together. Or perhaps, was it not the cave, and instead, was it the pillar of Ice that emitted it?

All of a sudden, all the ice in the cave started to crack, the water evaporated and the heat subsided. No traces of them were left. All that was left standing in the cave was the pillar of Ice. Finally, after much effort, the pillar broke apart, sending shards of ice flying around. On contact with the cave, walls of the cave, the Ice vanished. On the spot where the pillar once stood was a woman. Beautiful as she was, her eyes were shut.

Her dark blue hair was long, but tied up into a pony tail. She had a sharp nose, along with thin, pink lips. She wore a tattered and torn Shinigami attire, along with normal footwear most of the Shinigami wore. She was tall and slender. Slowly, she gained conscious to reveal a pair of gleaming green bright eyes. However, within those eyes were sorrow and they seeked revenge. She grabbed her left shoulder where there was a mark imprinted, showing that she used to be a lieutenant. Shutting her eyes, she vowed out loud, "Just a little more. Just a while more, and I will free you, Aizen; you stubborn little punk. The rest of you, wait for me. I will be here soon. Let us reunite again and fulfill our dreams, take our revenge, and show the whole of Seireitei our hatred, our suffering, especially the Central 46…"

_To be continued… So how did you like this chapter? _ _I know its very short... It can't be helped, this is supposed to be a suspense. :) But I promise, more will be revealed in the next Chapter! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED**

_Chapter 2: Welcome, to you…_

_The river in Karakura Town (the one we all know, where Kurosaki always goes too)… _

"Help… -elp me… -lp…me…" a soft panicky voice trailed off. She was a short little blonde girl, about the age of 8. Her hair was silver, more of a grayish black though. The only thing she had on her was a cloth wrapped around her body, long enough to cover her from her chest to her knees. Yes, she wore no shoes, no proper clothing, no chain on her body or any accessories. Desperately, she staggered out of the river. It had taken her almost hours just to get out of it since midnight. For some strange reason, she just appeared in the river during midnight. She had used all of her might to bring herself out of the river. Finally, she could no longer stand. She collapsed onto the ground, groaning as she passed out.

* * *

><p>She woke up to find herself in a bed. Wait, a bed? This was definitely not her house. She blinked and sat up, analyzing and capturing everything in the room itself. She heard footsteps approaching the bedroom, and immediately sank back into the bed.<p>

"So, you're awake huh?" Kurosaki Ichigo smirked at her. His face became serious and he questioned, "Now, who are you and why did you just pass out by the riverside?"

"Who are YOU?" the girl frowned and sat up once again. "Surely, you can't expect me to introduce myself to a stranger do you?"

"Sigh…" Ichigo puffed. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitute Shinigami. I found you by the riverside collapsed, and I contacted a man called Urahara Kisuke. He immediately recognized you as a spirit, but he found you quite odd, you had no chain on your body, and hence, he told me to keep you in my house first and try to find anything from you. So now, tell me who and What are YOU…"

She sighed and hesitated for a while. Finally she raised her head and said "I'm Izumi. Nagano Izumi."

"And what are you?"

Ignoring that question, she said rolling her eyes, "Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate your help." She slumped back into the bed.

"Arghhh! Why are you trying to avoid that question? Why do everyone hate answering that question?" Ichigo complained.

Her mood changed and she looked at him calmly, looking almost sad, as though behind her was a secret. "About who I am… You will know soon… Real soon…" Her eyes became soft as she stared at Ichigo, with a pleading look. It was then that Ichigo realized she was very pretty. Her violet eyes were mesmerizing and she had a sharp nose and thin, pink lips. He shook his head to get out of his daze.

"Alright then. I will be watching you. Don't you dare run away!" he warned as he turned to exit. He paused at the door and said, "Rest well, Izumi.", before shutting the door behind him. She twitched when he called her by her first name, and replied to no one, "Ah. (Yes)"

* * *

><p>Ichigo strolled to Urahara shop. He was intending to tell the shop owner more about this mysterious girl. At least they knew her name.<p>

Ichigo, Urahara, Youruichi and Tessai sat around the coffee table, stoning. Finally Urahara begin.

"So, Kurosaki-san, what new information did you get from that mysterious girl?"

"Ah. She said something like her name was Naguna Izumi. Wait that's wrong, was it Nagonu? Ermm… Hold on, I think I wrote it somewhere…" Ichigo fished out a small fragment of paper and read, "Ahh… Nagano Izumi. She seemed to be avoiding my question regarding where she came from. I don't know what the reason is, but after I asked that question she seemed to want to take a rest."

_Must be something important and private at the same time, I guess, it must be one of the few clues we have to her… _Urahara thought.

"Alright. I'll go research a bit more on her. In the meantime, do take good care and observe her well, Kurosaki-san. Speaking of which, you have a visitor." _Visitor?_ Ichigo's eyes narrowed,_ who could it be?_ he thought. "Please enter!" Urahara called.

A raven haired Shinigami smirked as she marched in. "Yo Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

_To be continued… Hahaha! Now we have 2 MYSTERIOUS people :D. Hope you had fun reading! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 3: The new captain_

_In the 10__th__ Division Office of Seireitei…_

"Taichouu!" Matsumoto cried.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked calmly, in his almost-monotone voice.

"Ahh… I heard there's a new captain appointed for the 5th squad. Hinamori fukutaichou can finally get a captain to look after her and her squad. Isn't that great? Who is it, eh, taichou?" Matsumoto exclaimed excitedly, her eyes glittering.

"Yeah… it's great… you will know tomorrow. And Matsumoto, why are you laying about my workplace?" Hitsugaya glared.

"Erm… I… I just wanted to know who the new captain was… hehe…" Matsumoto laughed sarcastically.

"Matsumoto… you should care about your own self first before attending to others… now **GET BACK TO WORK**!"

"Ah~! Hai…" she said, frantically rushing back to her own work table.

_Later, during the Captain's meeting…_

Kyouraku was the earliest to arrive, along with Ukitake and Unohana. Standing in their positions, they awaited the arrival of the other captains. Kommamura arrived, followed by Soi Fon, Hitsugaya and Byakuya, then came Mayuri and finally Zaraki.

The old man, Yamamoto Genryussai Shigekuni, Captain Commander from Squad 1, slowly entered the meeting hall and took his position. Continuing, he started, "As some of you may know, there will be a new Captain for Squad 5 joining us as of today."

Kyouraku, Ukitake, Kommamura and Unohana smiled, Byakuya closed his eyes, Zaraki rolled his eyes, while the other captains just remained their facial expressions.

"Come in." He commanded.

A tall slender girl slipped in gracefully, not making a sound as she walked in. She was about Youruichi's height. Her hair was black and short, fringe swept to the side. She was neat. Her sword was tucked on her left hips, sheathed. She wore the normal Shinigami robes with the Captain Haori with the symbol "五" on it.

"Nice to meetcha." She smiled informally and said in a shy manner. "I am Shizuka Katsumi."

"Shizuka Katsumi eh?" Kyouraku grinned. "Nice name, literally meaning 'Silent Beauty', really fits you huh?"

Some of the Captains glared at him at that comment.

"Thank you for your compliment." She continued to smile, not giving a hint of any other emotions she had.

The new Captain stepped into her squad barracks. She sighed. _The Shinigami in the Squad must feel very sad to have their Captain betray them and then, for the vice-captain to be in bed for so long. The Squad must be in despair… _she thought to herself.

She stepped into the barracks where they held a Welcome Party for her. She continued to grinned, as though plastering a smile on her face 24/7. As expected, the Squad members frowned as they saw her, though some of them started to blush. Hinamori smiled at her, encouraging Katsumi taichou to approach the squad with her opening statement.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you guys. I am not a very formal person, as you can see, despite me being very neat…" Some people nodded at that comment. "But I certainly hate it when people do not follow instructions. If any of you dare to break the rules, without any valid reason, I will severely punish you. Is that clear?" She said in a loud, serious voice, smirking.

"Hai…" the Squad replied simultaneously.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Soul Society, within the forest, lay a mountain, and within the mountain, were many occupants…_

"Hey Ki-en-pa-chi!" a girl with a high pitched voice shouted.

"What is it, and for the last time, it's Ken-pa-chi. Not Kienpachi!" a hoarse, rough voice said in an extremely low pitch.

"Mah… It doesn't matter right? Kien-Kien?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Anyway, what do you think Oota's doing?"

"Huh? That girl that was sealed?"

"Ah. It seems she broke free. What's taking her so long?"

"Like I'd know." Kenpachi rolled his eyes and continued, "For now, let's just watch… Yoshie."

_To Be Continued... I'm sorry! I know I am bringing in quite a number of other characters! I promise I'll give you a summary of all the characters I bring in/ am going to bring in!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

And I know you guys may not like this because there are too many characters Sorry! I'll have less characters in the next ff (but this is meant to be like an "arc", hence I'm bringing in quite a couple of characters as well)

Sorry for not updating for so long!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 4: I am… anonymous…_

_Back in Karakura Town…_

Ichigo slept soundly on the sofa in the living room. That girl was occupying his bed, and he couldn't help but feel suspicious about her. Rukia on the other hand, stayed in Urahara Shop to help out, not that she'd like the sandal-hat guy or trust him. He had fallen asleep as he awaited Urahara's call, which never came, until…

"RINGGGG!"

"Wahh!" Ichigo was alarmed and he rolled off the sofa, knocking his head onto the table in the process. Getting out, he whined. "Tt… tt…. Tt…. Owww! It hurts!" He picked up the phone. Before he could even say a word, the caller said, "Ichigo. That girl you said, her name was Izumi, Nagano Izumi right?"

"Ah, Rukia. So, who is she?"

"mmm… We searched and analysed the entire research, and it seems that everything we found did not make sense…"

"What do you mean?"

"She was said to come from Rukongai, but some resources said she belonged to the 76th district, others said she was born in Seireitei. She was deemed dead… However, her date of arrival, date of death and the link to her attacker was not written. If she was born in Seireitei, she should be a Shinigami, yet there are no records of her being a Shinigami, or being in Seireitei. It has also been found that there were no records of her passing through the Senkaimon…"

"Was she reincarnated or something?"

"We don't know… All that we know is that the information provided is all possibly false, and we cannot confirm that she is safe until we know who she really is. For now, we have to seal her up in some area… Somehow, we believe someone altered all the informa-"

"Izumi! What are you doing out here! You should be resting in bed!"

Izumi was walking down the steps, her eyes filled with sorrow…

"Wait, Ichigo, Izumi is there? Can you ask her if she knows anything, even anything about herself?"

Izumi shut her eyes, calmly saying, "You guys really want to know about me, don't you…" She hesitated, and Ichigo's eyes softened. "Ah." Said Ichigo.

"I am anonymous… I am dangerous… You shouldn't come near me…" she said slowly as she approached him.

"Wait, stop right there!" A feminine voice called.

Izumi and Ichigo turned to see Rukia standing at the door of the house.

"Rukia… what are you doing here?"

Rukia ignored him and turned to Izumi. "You said not to come near you. But yet, you walk towards Ichigo. What are you?"

"Nothing… Really…" Izumi said looking down…

"Izumi! Stop lying to us… We're your friends. You should share your troubles with us… Please tell us how you really are feeling…" Ichigo said as Izumi turned red and her eyes softened, filled with regret, but was it really regret? "If you don't tell us, we will fill left out… After all, we are trying to help you aren't we?"

"Friends?" Izumi stared at him puzzled. "Are we really friends?"

"What's wrong Izumi?" Ichigo's brows narrowed.

"Nothing… Really… it's…"

_Meanwhile back Soul Society, in the mountain hole in the forest…_

" '_Let's just watch'_? Kien-kien! What are you saying? Just watch? Then we'll be left out of the fun!" Yoshie cried.

"Don't worry Yoshie, that girl we sent out to the human world has already completed her mission." Kenpachi grinned widely.

_Back to the human world… _

Izumi's "charming" smile turned into an evil wide grin. "We aren't friends… We are enemies…"

"What… what are you saying?" Ichigo was shocked.

"Kudakero… (Shatter…)" Izumi shut her eyes and smirked.

"What the… hell?..." Rukia's eyes were wide open.

"Kyoka Suigetsu!" Izumi commanded. Her cloth immediately turned into Shinigami robes. Her short hair became long, though she still had that beautiful composure of herself. She looked strong and healthy. A sword was tucked in neatly to her left hips by a belt.

"No… way…" Rukia stuttered. "There's no way there can be a twin Zanpakuto of Kyoka Suigetsu! Kyoka Suigetsu is Aizen's Zanpakuto… No way there can be another one…"

Izumi continued to smile, and her grin grew wider.

_To Be Continued So… who is Izumi? What about the new captain? And who is Yoshie? Is Kenpachi really teaming up with them? Find out in the next Chapter!:D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 5: True identities._

_In the mountain hideout within the forest…_

"Takeda Kenpachi. Kiyomizu Yoshie." A female average-pitched voice called. She had green hair. All shades of green. Her hair was short and simply kept. Her eyes had a shade of dark green and she wore a white haori over her Shinigami Robes. She was short, and looked like a kid, like a 15 year old girl. A sword was sashed on her back, horizontally (like soi fon and hallibel's).

"What is it now, Morimoto Natsumi, huh? You don't have to be so formal you know?" Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes. Takeda Kenpachi was a tall man, almost as tall as Zaraki Kenpachi. His hair was all messy and were in all directions, black in colour. He wore a white eye patch on his left eye. His right eye was red like blood and his Shinigami robes were tattered and torn, along with a white haori. His sword was sheathed, and tucked on his right hips.

"I have no affiliation whatsoever, with an ugly, dirty and uneducated man. Anyway, that Oota Haru seemed to have broken out from her seal and the cave exploded. And that bastard Nagano Izumi seems too engrossed in her fighting…" Morimoto said.

"How insulting… I don't really give a damn though. Who's Oota Haru? And what do you want?" Kenpachi replied.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten. That former 5th Squad lieutenant. She was sealed in the elemental cave."

"Elemental Cave?" Yoshie asked curiously. Yoshie was a short little girl, shorter that Hiyori or Hitsugaya. Slightly taller than Yachiru though. She had blue colour hair, turquoise eyes and she wore Shinigami robes with a lieutenant's badge on her left arm. Her sword was sashed on her back slanting (like that of Hitsugaya's and Hiyori's and Ichigo's)

"Ah. The cave that existed when we did… The only place where opposing elements can exist. The three main elements that belong there are fire, water, and ice. The others being wind and other random elements. That Oota Haru girl was sealed there. Anyway, Kiyomizu, do you mind calling Nagano back? She's taking way too long…"

_Back in the human world, at Kurosaki's house…_

"Twin Zanpakuto huh?..." Izumi murmured "Twin Kyoka Suigetsu, huh?..."

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes narrowed. The girl that they have kept was actually a foe. What was her goal? Why did she come here? Who was she exactly?

"Too bad for you… You're wrong. This ain't a twin Zanpakuto." She grinned. "This is MY Zanpakuto. Let me show you shall I?"

Ichigo and Rukia who were already in their Shinigami forms with their swords ready immediately got into a defense stance.

"Mai! (Dance!) Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia released her Zanpakuto. "Some no mai (First Dance), Tsukishiro!"

The ice trapped Izumi within it, however, she still continued smirking.

"Pathetic." She rolled her eyes and broke out of it almost instantly.

"But never mind, it seems that Kurosaki is stronger, so anyway, shall I start?" Izumi tightly grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakuto, and released it. "Kopi (Copy), Gijibusshitsu (mimicker)!"

Ichigo and Rukia's mouth were agape.

"Zan…get…su?"

"That's right. My Zanpakuto's special ability is copying the Zanpakuto of others, which mean that I can use attacks of other Zanpakutos. My Zanpakuto has no power of its own, hence, a Bankai for it never exists. To compensate for that, it has the ability to use the abilities of other Zanpakutos, unfortunately, it can't copy a Zanpakuto in Bankai form. However, its defense form, reflects attacks. Hence, my Zanpakuto, Gijibusshitsu is the best Zanpakuto ever. You will never be able to defeat me or us. It's over, Kurosaki Ichigo…. And Kuchiki Rukia."

She raised "Zangetsu", intending the do a Getsuga Tenshou, when a hand stopped her. It was an adult male who looked extremely calm and quiet. He had white hair, brown eyes, bushy eyebrows and a sharp nose and thin lips. He wore Shinigami robes, with a white belt tied around his robes. He was tall and not exactly fat.

"Kouna!" Izumi growled.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 6: Seireitei to be invaded?_

"Kouna! I'd swear! What the hell are you trying to do?" Izumi screamed in a hoarse, rough voice.

"Morimoto-san sent me here."

"What the hell? There's no way Morimoto-san would send an emo like you here! She was the one who sent me here and organized everything! You were not supposed to budge into any of these!"

"That's right. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have wanted to come either."

"Huh?"

"You see…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Anyway, Kiyomizu, do you mind calling Nagano back? She's taking way too long…" Morimoto stuttered._

"_Iyada! (I Don't Want To!)" Yoshie screamed._

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Morimori-chan! You should go instead! After all you used to be the former 4__th__ division Captain, and you planned all this out. If anything goes wrong, you are responsible for it!" Yoshie grinned._

_Morimoto frowned. "Don't call me that. And as you said, I USED TO BE the former 4__th__ division CAPTAIN, and you only used to be the former 11__th__ division LIEUTENANT, you are in no position to command me or disobey me!"_

"_You're a CAPTAIN-level, so you are stronger than me, and it's more like you can stop Izumi rather than I can. And you are a FORMER Captain, no longer a captain! You can't command me anymore!" Yoshie frowned unhappily. She held no grudge against anyone, but she found Morimoto extremely annoying, since, she's always leading people around. "Can't you just ask someone else?"_

"_Sasaki-san used to be the 10__th__ Division Captain, and hence, I am in no position to command her. Kaneko-san and Saito-san are helping Oota invade Seireitei. All that's left is Takeda and you!"_

"_Then why don't you just send me?" Kenpachi moaned. He had wanted to fight for such a long time. _

"_You'll screw up! Your lieutenant doesn't get into as much trouble as you do!"_

_Suddenly, from a corner, a timid face emerged. "Erm… Morimoto-taichou?"_

"_What is it? And I'm no longer a Captain anymore, just call me Morimoto-san."_

"_Yes ma'am. Morimoto-san. May I help?"_

"_Oh. So you have finally decided to stop mourning over your Captain eh, former 1__st__ Squad Lieutenant? You finally snapped out of it and decided to help us in our attempt to save him?"_

"_Yes ma'am. I apologise for all the inconvenience I have caused to all of you for my stupidity in the past. Now, I would like to help…"Kouna staggered._

"_Go NaNa! Go!" Yoshie cheered._

"_Very well, Go get Izumi back now, and be sure that the samples are still in good condition when the two of you bring it back!"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

_With that, he shupo-ed to the living world_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Invade… Seireitei… you say?" Rukia's mouth was agape and her eyes were wide with shock. The same could be said about Ichigo.

"Nagano-san, I think you have been too much. Firstly, you should already know that releasing your Zanpakuto goes against our morals, and what's more, you even told them about your Zanpakuto?" Kouna sain calmly, ignoring Rukia and Ichigo.

"You're in no position to lecture me. Kouna." Izumi frowned.

The two stared at Rukia and Ichigo for a while before continuing.

"So, shall we go now, Nagano-san?"

"Ah. Let's go." Izumi's lips curled into an evil smile.

Ichigo regained his composure and yelled, "You're not getting anywhere!"

"BANKAI!"

They stared at him blankly, as though they were bored to death by him.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ichigo inhaled deeply and shouted, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

"Pathetic." The two said emotionlessly in unison. With their bare hands, they separated the Getsuga Tenshou into half that went right pass them, not even touching them. Ichigo was extremely shocked by their strength and power he couldn't even move an inch. The same could be said for Rukia. It wasn't that he never saw anyone as strong as that before. But for Kouna to have been a former lieutenant was too much to be absorbed. If what they considered "lieutenant" was already this strong, how much stronger was what they'd consider a "captain"?

Taking the opportunity Ichigo and Rukia's pondering have given, the two shunpo-ed back to Soul Society, to their hideout…

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 7: The Invasion_

Ichigo and Rukia stood rooted to the ground, dumbfounded. They didn't know what to do. They stood there like this for who knows how long, until Urahara barged into the house.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san. What just happened here?" The two finally regained their composure. Ichigo shook his head in defeat and sighed. Rukia just had a face filled with regret.

"I have to inform Soul Society immediately…" Rukia thought.

_In Seireitei, the Captain's were having a meeting…_

"Thank you for rushing over here to attend this meeting promptly." The head captain commended.

"Now, now, what is it that is so urgent for this impromptu meeting, Yama-jii?" Kyouraku smiled wryly.

"It better be something important, I was rushed back in the middle of a fight!" Kenpachi frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh? So you have nothing better to do, huh? Zaraki?" Mayuri sneered, with his usual smirk plastered onto his face.

"Sigh… Old man and their stupid arguments again… What a pain…" Hitsaugaya complained in a monotonous voice.

"Ridiculous…" Soi fon rolled her eyes.

Byakuya just remained his stoic expression, and the others just remained silent.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" boomed Yamamoto Genryussai Shigekuni, Captain of Squad 1 and Captain Commander.

The Captains returned to their original upright standing positions and waited patiently as the Captain Commander spoke.

"This is of utmost importance. Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of Squad 13, and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, they have been attacked."

"Attacked? What are we going to do, sou-taichou?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eye and questioned.

"Calm down. Right now, more importantly, we have to strengthen our security. It has been reported that we will be expecting ryoka within the next 1 hour. Amongst them, is Oota Haru, the woman that broke out of the Elemental Cave exactly 47 hours and 39 minutes ago –" The sou taichou said, before he was interrupted

"SEIREITEI INVADED! SEIREITEI INVADED! ALL SQUADS TO TAKE DEFENCE POSITIONS IMMEDIATELY!" went the announcement on the speaker. Hell moths flew by, messaging "Attention all squads. Please take defense positions immediately! Attention to all Captains and vice-captains, please take your positions immediately…"

All the Captains left the Meeting room and rushed back to their posts. It wasn't unusual for Seireitei to be invaded, but for a girl that was able to escape the Elemental Cave is almost impossible.

"We have arrived!" declared Oota.

"Oi! Haru chan!" a short, ignorant boy with bright yellow short hair, eyes filled with life and was quite fat, called out.

"What is it, Kaneko?" she asked. Her voice was high pitched.

"Just so you know, we're not here for your sake. We're here because…"

Kaneko was interrupted, "I know, I know…" Oota mumbled under her breath.

"Whatever… I wanna finish this quick so I can go home and sleep…" A boy who looked very sleepy said. His hair was sloppy and unkempt. He was fat (like omaeda ) and he had a big fat nose with a big dirty mouth. He was extremely untidy and not neat at all.

"Sigh… Hajime… You're as lazy as ever…" Oota sighed. "Let's go!"

_In Soul Society's mountain hideout…_

Outside the mountain stood a girl, tall and mighty. Slender and yet strong. She watched the sunset, and enjoyed the scenery, despite it being no more than a forest she saw everyday. It was not that she loved the plants, nor the scenery. She just loved the dark. She loved watching the sun _dissolve _into the horizon as the night took over. She was beautiful. However, only her eyes and hair were visible. She had dark, black eyes, and long, black wavy hair, which was tied in a ponytail, fringe swept to the side. She wore a mask (just a piece of black fabric fitting perfectly to her face), covering from below her eyes all the way to her chin. She wore Shinigami robes with sleeves and normal shoes. She also had a Haori, writing: "十" followed by her name on the haori ( a unique one, yes): "佐々木月子" (Sasaki Tsukiko).

"Doshite?... (Why?) I don't want the day when I won't be able to see the sun set to come… ever…" she whispered, she had a high pitched voice.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Special Chapter

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_SPECIAL CHAPTER! :D_

**YO! This chapter is kinda a summary of all the characters and their descriptions + an omake! :))) Btw, the omake is super lame… sorry **

**FYI: These are very important! Some information are not in the story and are here!**

**Oota Haru (protagonist)****:**

Looks like a 16 year old, 1.56m tall

Long, dark blue hair, tied in a pony tail :)

Sharp nose

Thin, pink lips :)

Voice: High pitched

Wearing: Tattered and torn Shinigami attire. Normal footwear. Left shoulder has a mark imprinted (hint – she's the former 5th squad lieutenant)

Gleaming Green eyes, filled with sorrow and revenge

Character: Determined, revenge-seeking, loyal, smart but stubborn at times, likes being casual and informal.

Zanpakuto: To Be Revealed soon :)

**Nagano Izumi (main protagonist):**

Short little blonde girl, looks like an 8 year old, about 1.44m tall

Silver (grayish-black) long hair

Violet eyes

Sharp nose

Thin, pink lips :)

Voice: High pitched

Beautiful, strong and healthy

Wearing: Shinigami robes, no shoes. Lieutenant badge (Former 9th Squad Lieutenant)

Character: Humorous, mischievous, cunning, cheeky, stubborn and weird at times.

Zanpakuto:  
>(tucked by her left hips by a belt)<br>Gijibusshitsu [Mimicker] : In its sealed form, it has a round, circular hilt, a blade about 0.7m long. Total length of sword is 1m. Blade is silver in colour. Hilt is violet colour.  
>Shikai: Kopi [Copy]<br>Shikai Special Ability: Copy other Zanpakuto (only applicable to Zanpakuto in Shikai Form). Can change the form of her sword such that it becomes the exact same "copy" of the sword and is able to use their attacks etc. Able to reflect attacks even by attacks in Bankai mode.  
>Bankai: DOES NOT EXIST. (cannot be attained)<p>

**Kiyomizu Yoshie**

Short little girl (even shorter than Hitsugaya/Hiyori, but slightly taller than Yachiru), about 122 cm, looks like a 5-year old

Long, blue hair

Turquoise eyes

Extremely cute :)))

Voice: Super high pitched!

Wearing: Shinigami robes, lieutenant badge on left arm (Former 11th Squad Lieutenant)

Character: Extremely cheerful but can be annoying at times. Hates to be ordered around

Zanpakuto:  
>(Sashed on her back, slanting, like Ichigo'sHitsugaya's)  
>[Name of Zanpakuto to be revealed]: In its sealed form: it has a handle-like hilt, kind of round (like Sasakibe's Zanpakuto, the 1st Squad Lieutenant). Hilt is blue in colour with little diamond shapes of silver embedded onto it. Has a long blade which is silver in colour, about 0.8m long. Total length of Zanpakuto: 1m long<p>

**Takeda Kenpachi**

Very tall and muscular man. 2m tall. And he's a giant, like Zaraki Kenpachi. Looks around 27 years old.

Hair: NOT GELLED. Black and unkempt

Eye colour: Bloody red

Wearing: Shinigami robes that are tattered and torn, white haori (Former 11th Squad Captain). Has a white eyepatch on his left eye.

Voice: Hoarse and rough

Character: ignorant. Likes to fight. Always waiting for a chance to fight

Zanpakuto:  
>(tucked on his right hips)<br>[Nameless Zanpakuto]: a red hilt, and a very thin, fine blade. About 0.7m long altogether.

**Kouna Kazuhiko**

Tall and average sized male. About 1.67m tall. Looks about 19 years old.

White hair

Brown eyes, bushy eyebrows

Sharp nose

Thin lips.

Voice: Kinda like Kira's

Wearing: Shinigami robes, neat ones. Normal shoes. Had a white belt tied around his robes. No lieutenant badge though (but he's Former Squad 1 Lieutenant)

Character: Timid, shy, calm and quiet.

Zanpakuto:  
>Unknown Unseen yet.

**Kaneko Akira**

Short little boy. About 1.44m tall. Looks about 14 years old. Quite big sized (not really that fat)

Bright yellow short hair

Eyes are yellow colour and filled with life

Voice: Low and boring

Wearing: Shinigami robes, neat ones. Normal Shoes. Lieutenant badge on left arm (Former 3rd Squad lieutenant)

Character: Active, but at the same time, ignorant.

Zanpakuto:  
>Unknown Unseen yet.

**Saito Hajime**

Tall and fat boy. (like Omaeda). Looks about 18 years old. About 1.70 m tall.

Black, sloppy, unkempt hair

Eyes are closed most of the time, hence cannot be seen

Big Fat nose

Big Dirty Mouth

Voice: Super low and super sleepy

Wearing: Shinigami robes, extremely untidy. Normal shoes that are torn and dirty. Lieutenant badge on left arm (has become kinda discoloured) [Former 7th Squad Lieutenant]

Character: Sleepy, lazy, untidy, dirty and sloppy.

Zanpakuto:

Unknown/Unseen yet

**Morimoto Natsumi**

Short, looked 15 year old. 1.39m tall.

Greenhair (all shades of green). Short and simply kept.

Dark green eyes

Voice: Mature and average-pitched

Wearing: Shinigami robes and white haori

Character: Very matured, serious. Likes to order people around

Zanpakuto:

(Sashed horizontally on her back, like soi fon's)

[Name: To be revealed]: Has a dark green hilt with a blade. Total length: About 0.6 m long only

**Sasaki Tsukiko**

Tall, mighty, strong, beautiful and slender girl. Looks about 16. About 1.54m tall

Dark, black eyes

Long, black wavy hair, tied into ponytail, fringe swept to the side

Wearing: a mask (just a simple piece of black fabric fitting perfectly on her face, covering from below her eyes all the way to the chin.) Wears Shinigami robes with sleeves and normal shoes. Haori writing: "十" and below it says: "佐々木月子" (Sasaki Tsukiko)

Character: Shy, quiet, loves peacefulness. Loves the dark and sunset. Treasures her life.

Zanpakuto:  
>Unknown Unseen yet

**Shizuka Katsumi**

Tall, slender girl. Looks 18. About 1.56 m tall

Short, black hair, fringe swept to the side

Black eyes

Sharp nose

Thin lips painted violet

Wearing: Shinigami robes. Captain's haori (5th squad captain)

Character: Shy, very quiet and graceful. Very casual and open and straight to the point. Very neat. Always smiling, but very scary and strict.

Zanpakuto:

(tucked on her left hips)

[Name to be revealed]: hilt is very small, rectangular and silver in colour. The blade is white in colour. Total length of sword: 0.98m long

_**OMAKE!:)))**_

_Note: This has no relation to the storyline. Just a random thing :)))_

Even though they weren't friends, they were close enough to be considered comrades, or actually teammates to be exact. The three of them were always together working as a team. That was the 6th, 10th and 11th Squad. This is proven when they went to the human world to help with the arrancar problem, 10th squad Captain and Lieutenant, 11th Squad 3rd seat and 5th Seat, 6th Squad lieutenant went to help out. Yes, they weren't enemies. However, these three squads were always tasked to do the job together.

"Ne, my taichou never touched _sake_ before..." Matsumoto thought as she frowned. Renji and Yachiru stared at her before they burst out laughing.

"That... That's totally expected! Haha..." Renji said, stammering. He was clearly drunk and red.

"Actually, I've never taken _sake_ before either... Hmmm... Should I try?" Yachiru asked cheerfully.

"Of course you should!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

The three of them enjoyed the _sake_ and they drank till they dropped.

When night came, the captains of the three squads came together for a discussion about their vice-captains.

"Where should we go to shop next?" Byakuya asks in his usual stoic tone.

"Hmm... I have no idea... Maybe we should ask Matsumoto, since she's a shopaholic." Hitsugaya yelled, "MATSUMOTO!"  
>There was no response.<br>He started to get irritated and went, "Matsumoto... She's probably drunk again."

"She'll probably have dragged Abarai to drink with her as well... That's your lieutenant for you." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"What did you say? Kuchiki, I'll..." Hitsugaya was interrupted by Kenpachi.

"Cheh. At this rate, we'll never ever go shopping. How about we find Yachiru, she won't be drunk. Oi Yachiru." Nothing happened.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya chuckled, "Maybe your lieutenant got drunk as well. And what makes you so sure she'll know where we can shop?"

Kenpachi laughed and winked, "Well boy, she's finally grown. Next time, she can have _sake_ with me."

_THE END! Yeah… I know the omake was super lame and boring. Sorry… And btw, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, etc will be appearing soon! :))) YAY!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 8  
><em>

"Soul Society was invaded?" Inoue was shocked.

"First of all, you never told us that you took in a girl! How could you? We're your friends!" Uryu fumed.

"Sorry… Urahara-san said to keep this secret." Ichigo regretted a little.

"So, were they very powerful, Ichigo?" Sado asked.

"Ah… They were." Ichigo's brows narrowed.

All of a sudden, an arrancar came flying towards Ichigo with a killing intent, intending to strike him down while he wasn't aware.

"SHITEN KOSHUN!" Inoue managed to put up a shield in time and killed the arrancar before it touched Ichigo.

"Thanks, Inoue." Ichigo smiled.

"Kurosaki, you're too careless!" Uryu frowned.

"Sorry… Anyway, we're going to soul society. Rukia's going to stay here and update soul society if any action happens here. She's currently at Urahara's and what's more, she has to take care of matters here, in the material world."

"Let's go! To Soul Society!" Inoue exclaimed.

"Ah. Let's." Ichigo said. And with that, they left for Urahara's.

_Meanwhile, in seireitei…_

"It shouldn't be too far from here…" Haru smiled to herself. She, Kaneko and Hajime had split up to finish their jobs as soon as possible.

"The spiritual library… I can feel its reitsu… calling out to me…" Haru murmured. "It's this way…" She said, heading towards the spiritual library.

_Meanwhile…_

"Oi! Hurry up! We must find the ryoka! Can't spoil 11th squad reputation!" Ikkaku shouted, leading the herd.

"How boring… it seems I have to fight some nasty people before getting to my destination… ma… nevermind… it's good exercise." Kaneko Akira smirked.

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Squad 11 turned to look at him, shocked.

"Well… Prepare to die! You are about to be cut down by Madarame Ikkaku! 11th Squad's 3rd seat!"

"Don't make me laugh. A mere, rash Shinigami like you won't even be able to cut me." Akira shut his eyes arrogantly.

"Huh? I should be the one telling you that! You're a shinigami too!"

"Or rather… used to be. If I win you, will you tell me where the first squad barracks are?" Akira smirked and asked.

"Why do you want to know where the first squad barracks are? And what's more I really have no interest in what you are going to do at the first squad barracks. If you can actually win me, I'll be impressed."

"Sure… But let's take this fight elsewhere shall we? To a more deserted place."

"Anything."

"Let's go!"

With that, the shupo-d to a secluded and more deserted area to fight.

_At the same time…_

Hajime was walking lazily and sleepily. He had totally no idea where he was heading… He was fat and ugly and big… And very lazy.

"Oh well! It looks like the ryoka has just stepped into the tiger's den!" Omaeda smirked and shouted as he watched Saito Hajime enter their territory.

Omaeda unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Hajime's throat. Hajime however, showed almost no reaction at all.

"What the hell is this? I am tired and sleepy… I don't feel like fighting…" Hajime said sleepily as one of his eyes shut and the other was desperately trying to open.

"Hmph! If you don't want to fight, then you can be a good boy and follow me to the detention area!" Omaeda grinned.

"No way… I am not stupid…" Hajime yawned. "But whatever… I will send you flying…"

Before Omaeda realized, he was already floating in the sky, together with his squad mates. "What is this?" Omaeda asked, shocked.

"My Zanpakuto. Hikioto (means "pulling sound"), controls gravity in a certain area. Even if you tried using your Zanpakuto, it could never reach me…" He revealed a Zanpakuto he had been hiding in his pocket. It was extremely small, like a dagger, in contrast to him. Its hilt was silver along with its blade. He placed it back into his pocket and slowly strolled away. After all, they would never be able to reach him as long as his Zanpakuto's special ability remained.

_To be Continued :)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 9: Kaneko VS Ikkaku! Battle of strength… or not?_

"So… If you win, you wanna know where the first squad barracks are huh?" Ikkaku smirked.

Kaneko Akira smirked back, closed his eyes and said, "Ah… That's all I'll ask. The rules are simple. We will use only pure brute strength to fight… And… you may not release your Zanpakuto. Simple eh?"

"Very well! Bring it on! I, Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of 11th Squad will beat you to bits! Be prepared to lose. Before that, let me ask you your name!"

"Kaneko Akira. Former 3rd Squad Lieutenant."

"Hmph. Let's go!"

With that, the two clashed.

_Meanwhile…_

"It seems that Hajime and Akira have already met opponents. I'd better hurry. I don't have much time to lose. And, I can't engage in fights for now, not in this state… That's why they were here to assist me. But… I can't believe they couldn't even fight quietly. Oh… It seems that Hajime has already ended his fight. But he released his Zanpakuto. He must have been lazy to fight the opponent. Sigh… Really, what's with him… Anyway, right now it seems that Akira had just started the fight. Whoever he's fighting won't even stand a chance against Akira. That person will learn and suffer the pain of his misery in those dark days, for I know, Akira is definitely going all out."

_Where Hajime was last seen…_

Omaeda and his squad were still flying up in the sky. Ten minutes had already passed and the effects have not worn out. Moving without gravity was definitely a pain in the neck. He had continuously been spinning at an extremely slow rate, and he could not control where he wanted to move to, hence he had collided into many of his squad mates which to his surprise, was to no avail for they barely even moved when he hit them. They were trapped within a sphere, grey in colour. This sphere seemed to be an anti-gravitational sphere and it was hardly even possible to break through it. What's more was that no sound seemed to be able to pass through that sphere. Whatever sound made inside was trapped within the sphere. Yes, that was indeed, Saito Hajime's Zanpakuto, Hikioto's special ability.

Omaeda and Squad mates were frantically calling out for help, and yet no one heard them.

Suddenly…

"Soi Fon Taichou! Omaeda and the rest have been spotted! They seem to be trapped here!" A man pointed at the sphere.

Soi Fon walked quickly to the crime scene. "Release them immediately and start interrogation and investigation!" she ordered. "HAI!" They all shouted back.

"Tai-tai-taichou… Sorry 'bout that…" Omaeda started to sweat.

"I never expected anything from you anyway, Omaeda." She said in a calm manner.

"But then, how did you manage to find us?" Omaeda asked curiously, he had absolutely no clue.

"We felt an unfamiliar reitsu this way that was of Captain level, so we assumed it was a ryoka. And the whole squad's reitsu suddenly disappeared. Now tell me, what happened?" her eyes narrowed as she questioned.

_Back to Akira and Ikkaku_

The two were continuously rushing forth at each other, as though nothing had happened. They were both soaked in blood. No… To be more exact, Akira was soaked in Ikkaku's blood. Ikkaku was bleeding so much he ran out of medicine to heal his wounds. Akira had not even gotten an injury yet. He got to strike Ikkaku so many times he started to become bored already. And yet all this while, to be honest, he was still holding back his strength.

Finally, he decided to end it… With a single fatal strike, Ikkaku collapsed onto the ground, hardly even breathing, that smirk of his wiped away from his face.

"Now, tell me… Where is the first Squad barracks?" Akira threatened.

"Right that way… Just go straight up ahead and turn left… It's there…" Ikkaku was breathing heavily, trying to grab his last breath before saying, "Kill me. A warrior who has lost in fight should be killed…"

"No… I wasn't ordered to kill anyone. Until I am, will I kill…" he closed his eyes as he said that, remembering the pain he had suffered long time ago.

"I really am shocked. Someone as big sized as you was actually so fit and fast…" Ikkaku sighed, and continued, "Out of your whole group, who is the strongest?"

"We never compared strength. It's a stupid thing to do. We believe in aiding each other with our strengths, no compare who's stronger than who. That's how we live. All of us, are about the same level…"

"I see… So my captain will be able to enjoy a fight if he meets any ryoka. Thank you for telling me, Kaneko Akira…" Ikkaku said before shutting his eyes.

Akira flinched at the thought of fighting an 11th Squad that, Akira made his way towards the First Squad barracks…

_To be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 10

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 10:Kido experts_

"Stop right there!" Hinamori ordered.

The ryoka stared at her in shock. "Since when did you appear, woman?" Oota demanded.

"I concealed my reitsu and I've been following you all this while. You never realized eh?"

'_Che… In this state, I've weakened…. I couldn't even sense a Shinigami's presence….' _Oota thought to herself. '_Seems I have no choice. She isn't going to let me pass if I don't fight her…'_

"Nice to meet you. The name's Oota Haru. Former 5th squad lieutenant."

"Former…. 5th squad…. Lieutenant… huh? Well… I'm Hinamori Momo, 5th Squad Lieutenant."

Oota grinned, "So…. Former versus current eh? This is interesting. I've always been wondering how strong the current 5th squad lieutenant would be…. Whether that person would be worthy of being a lieutenant…" She smirked even more.

"And you're implying?" Hinamori's brows narrowed as she drew her sword. In an instant, she shunpo-ed to Oota's side and swung down the sword. Oota barely even had time to dodge.

'_Damn it… In this condition…. I've used up too much reitsu to break out of the cave… Maybe I shouldn't have come here too early…. But, I've got no choice… This can't wait any longer… And I don't have my Zanpakuto with me…. I guess I'll just have to make do with the remaining reitsu I've got.' _Oota frowned.

"Hado no yon-tsu (Way of Destruction #04), Byakurai (Pale Lightning)!" Oota commanded. Hinamori jumped away to avoid the kido spell.

'_Such a low level chant-less spell…. Yet it's so powerful… It could have easily knocked me out, had I not dodged it… What's with her kido…. It's as powerful as a captain's level of kido…. What is she?' _Hinamori started to panic. '_Anyway, if she's not going to draw out her Zanpakuto, and she's choosing to fight using kido, I guess I'll fight even with her.'_

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rodanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! _**Bakudo no kyu (Way of binding #09), Horin (Disintegrating Circle)!**" The orange hued tendril spiraled towards Oota and wrapped around her body.

Oota winced. Her skills of breaking out of binding spells have rusted. Just how many years have passed before she finally got out on her own? No one could ever help her, because anyone that went near the Elemental Cave would vanish, even from a distance. She fell onto the floor and bounced, looking weak and hopeless. All she needed was some rest. She lay down on the ground and shut her eyes, but they shot right open when she felt a certain someone's reitsu.

_Meanwhile, outside of the Second Squad Headquarters…_

"YAWN…. I'm so sleepy… I'm too lazy to move anymore…. I should never have agreed to come here…" Saito Hajime said. "It seems the effect of my Hikioto to defy gravity has worn off…. No… rather, someone broke through it… Someone of Captain level…" He dug out his sword, or dagger rather. "Ofu, Hikioto. (literally means 'turn, pulling sound') Miseru (Show)."

Instantly, the dagger formed a mini sphere, not the same one that trapped Omaeda and troop, but one of pure white. Within the sphere, Soi Fon was visible along with Omaeda and troop who were trapped within Hikioto's attack. Soi Fon was seen commanding the officers to set them free, but that failed. "Shunko." She uses that to free them from the attack.

"I see…. So that's how the effect wore off. That woman is wearing a haori… So that's what a taichou can do… Well whatever. Time to sleep…" he yawned once more as he kept sword and fell asleep…

_Near the First Squad Barracks…_

"Damn it! The reitsu disappeared! What is with this? Just a moment ago I was pretty sure the reitsu of the Spiritual Library was here… They sure are messing with us eh? I guess that old man Yammamoto figured us out. Seems like I'm going to have to confront him." Akira continued running on around the First Squad Barracks.

_In the First Squad Headquarters…_

"Yama-jii… So you're saying that's their aim?" Kyoraku asked with concerned eyes.

"We have reconstructed the Spiritual Library after Aizen Sosuke's betrayal such that extremely important documents are only accessible through the First Squad Barracks. The reitsu of the Spiritual Library is normally emitted such that users of the library can easily find it. However, in times of emergency, it can be concealed and hidden if that is the enemy's target. The Spiritual Library can also be shifted from place to place. We must at all cost NEVER let the enemy touch the Spiritual Library." Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni ordered.

"Hai! (Yes sir!)" With that, Ukitake Jushiro, 13th Squad Captain along with Kyoraku Shunsui, 8th Squad Captain went off to patrol.

'_That reitsu is…. Shizuka Katsumi!' _Oota's eyes turned into that of rage. '_I have to kill her… I hate her… I truly want to destroy her…'_

As Oota burned in rage, her reitsu rised and broke free of the binding spell. She sat up and turned around to see Shizuka Katsumi, the current 5th Squad Captain standing next to Hinamori with the rest of the fifth division standing behind them. Shizuka glared at Oota and prepared to draw her sword.

'_I really want to kill her…. But in my current state, I'll probably die before I even reach her…. _Oota groaned. _I have to get out of here. But the problem is how… I can't possibly get past Shizuka Katsumi. She'll never let me off… Hajime's reitsu is peaceful… and I can sense he's fallen asleep….. Akira is headed for the Spiritual Library within the first squad barracks, which is where I'm going as well…. There's no escape for me now…. Kuso (Shit). The only alternative left for me is to use up all my remaining reitsu on this… That's my only card left. It's a do or die.'_

"_Limit of the thousand hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. _**Hado** **no kyu-ju-ichi (Way of Destruction #91), SENJU KOTEN TAIHO (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Cutting-Sear)!**"

_To be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 11

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 11: Clash! The fierce battle begins!_

Shizuka Katsumi's eyes widened, mouth agape. Knowing little time was left before the level 91 kido spell would hit her and her entire squad.

"Chinmoku, Sasayaki! (Silence, Whisperer!)" A white layer of mist surrounded the spell, counteracting it, hence causing a huge explosion.

"BANKAI! Kokujo Tengen Myo-o!" Sajin Kommamura, Captain of the 7th Squad released his Zanpakuto just in time to prevent the explosion from blowing anyone away. Everyone was safe, however, Oota Haru had already disappeared.

'_She may have used a high level kido, however, it was not as strong as what I had anticipated, thus I was able to deflect it with my Shikai. Had she have more reitsu, I'd have to use my Bankai to stop it. She's become more powerful… somehow…' _Shizuka thought to herself as she panted slightly.

All of a sudden Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Squad appeared, grinning, with Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of the 11th Squad on his shoulder. He had hoped there was a battle going on since they were running all over Soul Society trying to find the ryoka, and they had thought the ryoka would be here… Sigh…. So much for their sense of direction.

"Cheh! Their gone? Let's move on Yachiru!" Kenpachi said before dashing off again, looking for the ryoka.

_Meanwhile outside the Second Squad Barracks…_

"So… it seems we've found someone lying outside there… Maybe we should call him…"

"Oi! Don't be careless Kurosaki!"

"What is it now Ishida?" Kurosaki Ichigo bellowed. "You're being annoying!"

"Calm down Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun…" Orihime Inoue said worriedly.

Sado Yasutora remained silent as he watched their argument.

"Look now what you've done Kurosaki! The person's waking up!" Uryuu Ishida said.

Saito Hajime, the ryoka who has fallen asleep slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it now? You guys are noisy!" Hajime groaned.

"I've never seen you before, who are you? And why do you have a lieutenant's badge on your uniform? The number on it seems so faded I can't even make it-" Kurosaki Ichigo was interrupted.

"You're very irritating, you small fly! Saito Hajime! Former 7th Squad Lieutenant!"

"Former…. huh? Then you must be the same as that Nagano Izumi girl…" Ishida questioned.

"You're definitely right! I'm glad I don't have to explain anything." Hajime said as he yawned. "Well, I'm a little lazy to fight now, so have fun boys and girl! Ofu, Hikioto!" A sphere similar to the one that trapped Omaeda and troop engulfed Ichigo, Ishida, Sado and Inoue. Ichigo drew his sword, Ishida released his bow, Sado calls for his fullbring and Inoue placed both her hands atop her head.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami."

He took a deep breath, placed both hands in front of him and pointed his sword horizontally. "BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo's reitsu was more than enough to blow away the special ability of Saito Hajime's Hikioto. Hajime completely opened his eyes. He was shocked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out laughing. "This is the first time I've ever seen someone trapped within Hikioto's special ability break out of it! NOW I CAN GO ALL OUT!"

"Well, bring it on!" Ichigo smirked. "Stand back Ishida, Sado and Inoue." They did without a word.

"WAHAHA! I wonder if this has rusted, but… BANKAI! ONSOKU HIKU! (Supersonic Pull)"

_Somewhere around the First Squad Barracks…_

'_Akira should be somewhere around here…. If I'm not wrong, he's headed for the Spiritual Library too… That was the message he sent to me before I encountered that Hinamori Momo. I should be grateful towards Morimoto Natsumi-san for creating a special telecommunicator which allows us to send messages and sense what each other is doing through reitsu… Somehow just now the reitsu of the Spiritual Library disappeared… I have no choice but to follow his reitsu now… But with such low reitsu I've got... ... Ah! There he is!' _Oota Haru is about to shout out to Kaneko Akira when suddenly Ukitake and Kyoraku appear in front of him. She hides behind the bushes and watches them approach her accomplice. With her reitsu this low, she could easily conceal all traces of her spiritual energy by putting on a black hooded jacket (which Morimoto Natsumi created as well) Akira had handed to her which allows her to hide her reitsu, with the only people able to sense her reitsu being Akira and Hajime. She was panting heavily now, since she had used up so much of her reitsu to battle, especially after using that level 91 kido spell.

"It seems you were able to locate the Spiritual Library despite losing its reitsu on the way. How'd you do that?" Kyoraku asked, grinning a little.

"How about I tell you? The initial plan was for me and Haru to take separate paths to get to the First Squad Barracks and the Spiritual Library respectively. However, halfway through my journey, I figured that there's no way the book I, or rather we are after would be placed in the open in the First Squad Barracks. It is after all a precious book; an ancient treasured book that has to be buried deep within the safest place, which is none other than the Spiritual Library. When the reitsu of the Spiritual Library disappeared, all I had to do was to use my reitsu against the barrier which you have used to conceal the reitsu of the Spiritual Library in order to track it down. With my reitsu being emitted all over, isn't that how you found me as well?" Akira smirked.

Oota who was listening in the corner fumed. '_What's he trying to do? Telling the enemy our plans?'_

"You may ask why I tell you all of these. The reason is simple. Because you all already know. Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jushiro." Akira said arrogantly, as though he had read Oota's mind and was intentionally explaining his self.

"Well we sure are honoured for you to have remembered our names, sempai. Former 3rd Squad Lieutenant, Akira Kaneko." Ukitake smiled.

"And I'm more honoured to have my position remembered as well as my full name." Akira continued as he closed his eyes.

"There's no way we've forgotten anyone from your era, Akira-san." Kyoraku said.

Oota pondered for awhile. '_They were there during our era? Somehow I can't remember them… Must have been the doing of the Central 46…'_

The three men drew their swords and prepared for a battle of two-against-one. _'I can't help them… Not in this state…"_ Oota sighed. Taking the opportunity while they were engrossed in their battle, she sneaked behind them and whispered a chant which she had known by heart used to unlock the Spiritual Library, "_Raging storms, silent rain, beneath the hidden, release the concealed, listen to my commands and obey my every word. _**Hiraku (Open), Kakusareta Tsuro (Hidden Passageway).**"

A small tunnel appeared before her and she dashed in without any enemies noticing. She ran on and on until the tunnel finally led her to the Spiritual Library. Aware that Oota has already sneaked into the Spiritual Library, Akira smirked. (In case you have forgotten, the only people who can sense Oota's reitsu through the black hood would be Akira and Hajime.)

"Henko, Mahotsukai! (Alter, Wizard!)" Within the Spiritual Library, a glass crystal in the far dark corner shattered into a million bits and pieces, revealing a sword that has been hidden for centuries. It had a small hilt, but it had a long blade. It was a sword of pure grey, with a dark purple crystal slightly below the tip of the blade. Oota Haru slowly walked towards it and grasp the hilt. "Finally…. After so many years…. You've returned to me…. My Zanpakuto…"

_To be continued… I know all of these are very vague… but, it's for you to infer, and to keep you in suspense :D And once again, apologies for bringing in so many OCs… Please review! (I really have no idea where this is going ;_;)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 12: Past_

"Your name was… Saito Hajime right?" Ichigo smirked.

"Ah. (Yes.)" Hajime grinned.

"I've just got one question for you. Why do you invade Seireitei?" Ichigo's brows narrowed as he questioned.

"Just now, you said you're a Substitute Shinigami… So how about I ask you, how much do you know about Soul Society and its past?"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly but calmed down. "What are you trying to say?"

Hajime yawned and continued, "You don't know anything right? All that you think is that we're your enemies. We're invading Seireitei, hence you need to defeat us, right? You really are a blockhead. Why do you think Aizen wanted to create the King's key? To rule the whole of Soul Society? Cheh… That's why you're so easily being used by Seireitei. They're hiding the truth from you, Kurosaki Ichigo! You're so naïve. You don't even know… the other side of the story." With that Hajime's grin widened.

_In the Spiritual Library…_

"Finally…. After so many years…. You've returned to me…. My Zanpakuto… Tell me… Remind me the depth of your powers and who I am again…" As Oota Haru shut her eyes and communicated with her now released Zanpakuto (Mahotsukai), a beam of light surrounded her, blinding everything that saw it.

She opened her eyes and recited what her Zanpakuto has told her. "After our accusation, the entire first era of Shinigami was supposed to be wiped out completely… However, some of us managed to survive and escaped. The Central 46 tried to eliminate me, because of this Zanpakuto I hold… But they failed to destroy me… This Zanpakuto is deemed dangerous by the Soul Society… That's why I was the only one locked in the elemental cave… Another reason why I was locked was because, I didn't manage to escape while the others were either dead or nowhere to be found for they managed to get away… This Zanpakuto, Mahotsukai, has the ability to alter memories; hence it is able to change the thoughts of others… If abused, it will cause destruction within the whole of Soul Society… …" She blinked, her eyes had a very serious and hateful look in them.

"Now to find the book…" She trailed off.

_At the same time, where Kaneko Akira has begun his battle with the two captains, Kyoraku Shunsui & Ukitake Juushiro…_

Akira was panting heavily. Fighting with two captains was definitely not easy. For him to even be alive now was a relief. Akira has existed for more than a hundred years. He may have been at lieutenant level that time, but now you could consider him as a Captain. Despite that, it was one against two. He was outnumbered, but you couldn't really say he was overpowered yet.

Kyoraku and Ukitake were also panting, though not as heavily as Akira.

All of a sudden, there was a reitsu outburst. It was pretty close by, except that the location of which the reitsu came from couldn't be determined. Kyoraku and Ukitake's eyes were wide open, mouth agape. Akira just simply rolled his eyes and said, "Well, she couldn't do it any quieter could she? Even after more than a hundred years of being imprisoned, she hasn't changed, not even a littlest bit."

Kyoraku and Ukitake turned to stare at Akira. "What? Got a problem?" Akira nudged them. Aware that one of the ryoka, Oota Haru, has already reached the Spiritual Library, Kyoraku and Ukitake split up, leaving Ukitake to battle Akira and Kyoraku to enter the Spiritual Library. It was after all their job; they were assigned by the Captain Commander, Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, to protect the Spiritual Library.

They were both surprised though, at how they were unable to detect the ryoka entering the Spiritual Library.

_Back to Ichigo and Hajime…_

"I'm… being… used?" Ichigo was in shock, and he nearly dropped his Zanpakuto. "Other… side… of the story?"

"No! Kurosaki! Don't believe him! It's a trap!" Ishida shouted frantically at Ichigo.

"Shut up you fly. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, or I'll just kill you quickly and then go to sleep. I don't even need to bother telling you the truth, just so you know." Hajime snorted and waved his hand at Ishida, planning to knock him down in one blow but missed.

"Tell me… What are you trying to say, Saito Hajime?" Ichigo's brows furrowed, as he tightened the grip on his Zanpakuto.

"Listen, and don't talk. Just listen, or I may forget what I want to say." Hajime took a deep breath, and started.

"A very long time ago… The first era of the Shinigami begin, the Gotei 13 was formed. And it was during the very first era of the Shinigami, that a way to strengthen Shinigamis to their fullest extent was discovered. That method was known as Hollowfication. Of course, in order to have discovered this, an experiment was carried out, and this was the first and most successful Hollowfication anyone could ever reach. The most perfect experiment. Even Aizen's hollowfications, and your hollowfication cannot compete with that first.

"That person with the hollowfication is the (former) Captain Commander of the first era. Also known as the Captain of the first division, Yammamoto Genryusai Ichirou.

"And the person that betrayed him was none other than his son…

"Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni."

_To be continued. A bit confusing, but I'll explain more later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 13: What's the meaning of this?_

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "What… what the hell do you mean?"

Before Hajime could answer, Soi Fon appeared behind him. "Bankai. Jakuho Raikoben."

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ichigo was taken aback by Soi Fon's sudden actions. His speed was unable to compete with hers unfortunately. She had attacked Hajime, thus, causing him to lose his life. Even his remains were gone. There was nothing left of him.

"What… what is the meaning of this? This was… my fight…" Ichigo's jaw dropped. He regained his composure and glared daggers at Soi Fon. He was about to charge towards Soi Fon when her Kido Corps came to hold him back by locking his arms in theirs, one person on each side with the rest surrounding him. Ishida, Inoue and Chad tried to help Ichigo by rushing forward, but were stopped by the other Kido Corp members who did the same to them as they did to Ichigo.

"Stop it, Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya Toushiro appeared out of nowhere and said, closing his eyes.

"Toushiro! What exactly is going on?" Ichigo asked desperately as he stopped trying to free his arms from captive. He had calmed down when he saw this white-haired Shinigami. After all, they have worked together countless times before, so he could trust Hitsugaya.

"Through means of a hell butterfly, the Captain Commander ordered all Shinigami, including Captains, to kill all three ryoka immediately, even if it means intervening with an on-going battle." As he finished his last sentence, Hitsugaya opened his eyes to glance at Ichigo.

"No… way…" Ishida's eyes were wide open, like how Ichigo, Inoue and Chad's eyes were.

Chad stuttered, "What… What is the meaning of this?"

"Hmm?" Soi Fon questioned.

"This has never happened before! Intervening with an on-going battle... How could this suddenly –" before Kurosaki Ichigo could finish his sentence, Soi Fon threatened, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami. Say one more word, and you'll lose your head. All of you! Do not question. Do not speak of the past. You are not to interfere. You understand do you?" She gave a stern look towards the four and without waiting for their response, she ordered her subordinates to release them. They quickly left along with Hitsugaya towards the first squad barracks.

'_What is going on…? Firstly, Soi Fon threatened me like that… Secondly, the Captain Commander's orders… Allowing battles to be interfered, it's just impossible to believe. Just as Hajime was going to tell me the past… …'_ Ichigo thought as he recalled what Hajime told him. Suddenly, he shot up. _'This must be it! They are trying to keep me away from the past! But why? Just what is it about the past that cannot be told? And what did Hajime mean by the current Captain Commander, Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni betraying Yammamoto Genryusai Ichirou, former Captain Commander?'_Ichigo looked at Ishida, Inoue and Chad. They all seemed to be trying to understand the situation as well.

"Something's not right. There's no way the Captain Commander would have sent out a message like this… I mean sure, it is right to eliminate an enemy, but as far as I know, interfering in a battle without saying anything; killing someone immediately, it's a bit too much…" Ishida analysed.

"But why?" Inoue asked, with a streak of sadness within her voice.

"Probably because… of something in the past that cannot be revealed, that these ryoka know…" Chad said, his eyes filled with disbelief.

_In the cave or rather the hiding place in Soul Society…_

"Saito Hajime, former 7th Squad Lieutenant, has lost and died today." Morimoto Natsumi said sorrowfully.

"Eh? So quickly? Our actual war hasn't even started yet and he's already out of the game!" Kiyomizu Yoshie asked.

"That's fine. Amongst all of us, he is by far the laziest and the weakest. I'm even surprised he managed to attain his Bankai at all. However, no matter how you look at it, he still stands at the level of a lieutenant. He's no match for a captain. Losing him, would actually be more of a benefit to us." Natsumi said cruelly.

_Around the First Squad Barracks…_

Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi have come to aid Kyoraku Shunsui in battle.

"Oi. Let me take over. I wanna fight." Zaraki grunted at Kyoraku.

"I'd pretty much like to hand the battle over to you Kenpachi-san, but I've already –" Zaraki didn't wait for Kyoraku to finish. He just dashed towards Kaneko with his sword aiming towards his victim's head.

Kaneko Akira barely had time to dodge his first swing when Zaraki nearly sliced his head off. Akira was swift enough to only allow some of his hair to be cut off by that swing. He panted even more and begged of Oota Haru to be quicker. He was now leaving the responsibility of getting the book to her. With such a tough fight, especially with three captains, it would be impossible for him to slip away now. He could only place his hopes on Haru to find the right book so they could escape. He had already sensed Hajime's spiritual pressure die off. One of his comrades was defeated. There are only the two of them remaining here.

_In the Spiritual Library….._

"Who's there?" Oota Haru asked harshly. She had started shaking slightly as she knew Hajime was gone. One down, only the two of them were left.

"As much as I have tried to hide my reitsu, it still seems you've noticed me…" Ukitake Juushiro said jokingly and smiled. He shook his head and said, "As expected of you, former 5th Squad Lieutenant, Oota Haru." His lids dropped and he opened them widely again, this time with a very fierce and serious expression. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you have the book."

"You guys are really cunning…" Oota said and waited for Ukitake's reaction. As expected, he was confused. She continued, "Only two people were sent to guard the Spiritual Library gate. This was to minimize as much attention as possible, so that it would be harder for us to find the library. And the two people were captains, very experienced captains as I can tell since you have existed during my era, and it's a high chance you will win the intruders…" She grinned at Ukitake and said, "Apologies but I'm afraid you're not going to win this! My reitsu has been restored now that I have Mahotsukai back!"

As she scowled at Ukitake, she thought,

'_Saito Hajime… Thank you so much for your accompaniment… I shall avenge your death."_

_To be continued… I knew I said I would explain more in this chapter, but apparently, there was a little change in plans (plot), but more will be revealed later!  
><em>


	15. Chapter 14

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: Welcome back, Aizen.<em>

As Hitsugaya and Soi Fon ran towards the first squad barracks, Hitsugaya commented, "You used your bankai…"

"Ah. (Yes.) I could have easily defeated him with my Shikai. After all, Suzumebachi kills in two stings. With his speed, using my Shikai could have easily taken him down." Soi Fon's brows narrowed as she said these, before continuing, "I was just merely letting him die with honour by using my Bankai… and…" she stuttered and stopped.

"There's more to it right?" Hitsugaya just asked calmly, not facing her, but facing the direction he was running in.

Soi Fon just stiffened and replied, "Nothing that has to do with you."

_In the Spiritual Library…_

"Oota Haru! You are under arrest. No, you have been ordered to be eliminated immediately!" Hisagi Shuuhei, lieutenant of the ninth squad said as he and Kira Izuru, lieutenant of the third squad, burst into the Spiritual Library where Ukitake and Oota was just about to begin their fight.

Oota just stared at them blankly. She stretched out her arm such that it was straight and held her sword directly in front of her. She pointed it downwards and smirked. In a monotonous voice, she commanded, "Henko, Mahotsukai…" Saying that, she turned her sword slowly in an anti clockwise direction, and once the tip was above her neck level, she turned it back to its original position where it points downwards. The purple crystal which was slightly below the tip of her blade had turned into a glowing red orb.

Ukitake, Kira and Hisagi took their stance, ready to defend themselves. But she didn't move an inch. After waiting for a long time, she still didn't move, as though something was frozen over there. They charged towards her, and she disappeared into thin air through a blend of colours.

Kira was shocked and he mumbled, "What… the hell?"

_Around the first squad barracks…_

"What… just happened?" Zaraki Kenpachi groaned. He had run towards Kaneko Akira, trying to strike him once more when he just disappeared into a blend of colours that dispersed themselves.

_Elsewhere…_

Oota Haru was cradling an injured Kaneko. He had a few minor cuts over his body and one extremely deep incision in his left arm. All these wounds were from fighting Zaraki Kenpachi. However, as Zaraki wounded him, he had also made a large slash on Zaraki's chest. Kaneko was panting heavily. He looked around and saw nothing but white surrounding him. He murmured, "You got the book already?"

He squinted at Oota, trying to look at her face but he couldn't see clearly for he was too exhausted to. "Had I not gotten the book, wouldn't going there have been a waste of effort then?" she whispered at him, soothing him at the same time. Kaneko smiled and asked, "How did you get outta there?"

"Mahotsukai's ability is to alter memories. I made them 'live' in the past, where I was still standing there. When they 'live' in the past, they are stunned, and the image they see will be the image of a past, which was me standing there with the sword in place and smirking. I can choose to let the image move or make it stay still. The 'me' they tried to attack was nothing more than a part of their memory, an image of their memory of me. I set it such that after they tried to attack that image, they would come back to reality. I did the same thing for you as well, that's how I rescued you. Of course, I can do other things with Mahotsukai other than just letting them 'live' in the past. Anyway, while they were 'living' in the past, I took the opportunity to find the book quickly and got you out. We're now using the power of that book to teleport to the lowest level in the Central 46. Aizen's there. Of course, that's not the only ability of the book." Oota patiently explained.

Soon, a door appeared in front of the both of them, and Oota carried Kaneko out of the door as the door shrunk back into the form of a book. It looked just like any ordinary book – a small book with a green cover with pages in it, except that there was nothing written on it; an empty book which holds great mysteries. A book that was made in the past, something that people from long time ago would know how to use.

Oota looked up to find her prize. The moment she has been waiting for. The time she has longed for. Not because that person meant anything to her, but because that person knew things that would aid her. That would help them reach their goals and seek revenge. He was one who had lived during her period as her 3rd seat, but had hidden himself for a long time after the first era of Shinigami was to be wiped out. He had returned with another identity to try to accomplish what they were attempting to on his own, but failed. However, that didn't matter to Oota or any of the other survivors from the first era. After all, they could use him to test the true strength of Soul Society before they set up their plans.

She grinned like a maniac and commanded the book to free the man that was imprisoned. The man fell and stood up. Shutting his eyes, a smile could be seen curling up in his lips. He looked down at Oota who was shorter than him and asked casually in his usual seductive voice, "It has been a very long time hasn't it… Fukutaichou (Lieutenant)?"

Oota's grin widened as she replied, "Of course it has… Aizen."

_To be continued… Sorry about the late update. Please review! I have no idea how this is going, but I know I've changed the plot.  
><em>


	16. Chapter 15

_Nameless…_

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and Please review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED **

_Chapter 15 – Betrayal_

Oota Haru and Kaneko Akira brings Sosuke Aizen back to their hideout within Soul Society.

"It's been long, Aizen Sosuke." Morimoto Natsumi commented.

"Have you missed me, Morimoto-san?" Aizen smirked.

"Don't mess around. We are bringing you out, because you know how to create the King's key. Other than that, there would have been no reason to get you out of there. We lost a soldier because of you."

"So… you only treated that guy, Saito Hajime, that lieutenant… as a soldier? An ordinary soldier? Morimoto-san, you're cruel you know?" Aizen eyed her with a glint of anger.

"I have never treated anyone as an equal before, other than Sasaki of course. I just want 'that power'."

Nagano Izumi, the one who tricked Ichigo into letting her stay in his house, interrupted, "Anyway, we've planned everything already. All we need to do now is to ambush them. Half of us will be outside of the King's door. The others will go in and ensure that no enemy goes past them. Morimoto-san and Aizen-san will enter the palace and find 'it' back."

Sasaki Tsukiko (That girl who loves watching the sun set and the darkness) glided into the cave and said, "I don't want to do this…"

"What are you saying? We put in all our effort for this and now you're telling us you are backing out? What are you afraid of? Sasaki-san!" Kiyomizu Yoshie (the little girl who used to be Takeda Kenpachi's lieutenant) shrieked.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to end the lives of countless of other Shinigami just to get it back. It's… evil! I respect all of you and your decisions but you must also understand that I have my own free will as well. I've thought through it. I don't want to die… I want to always be able to see the sun set... And I don't think we should do this. I will stop all of you at all cost." Sasaki Tsukiko said as her brows creased, drawing her sword slowly.

All the others gasped and looked at her in horror. Kouna Kazuhiko (the former 1st squad lieutenant. He went to bring Izumi back) drew his sword as well. "Morimoto-san, go ahead! I'll stop her!"

Morimoto Natsumi just nodded her head and brought the group to the place where they will find the door to the King's palace.

"I'll stay and fight alongside you, Kouna." Nagano Izumi smiled at him, and he for the first time, smiled back.

"Two lieutenants fighting a captain…? Is this a joke…?" Without further ado, Sasaki aimed between the two of them, separating them from each other. They both jumped back in response and readied their swords, pointing it towards her. Kouna slashed his sword down at her and she stopped it with her sword. Izumi thrust her sword at her, but she stopped it with her bare hands. She pushed them both away without much effort, sending them crashing into the walls of the cave.

"Cheh…" Izumi panted as she wiped the blood on her mouth away. "I guess we have no choice but to release our Zanpakuto…"

Kouna nodded his head and commanded, "Supin, Kumonosu! (Spin, spider web)"

"Kopi, Gijibusshitsu! (Copy, Mimicker)" Since Nagano Izumi's Zanpakuto is only able to copy the Shikai of others, she copied Kouna's and her Zanpakuto immediately became like Kumonosu.

Kouna slashed his Zanpakuto diagonally downwards and a spider web was formed immediately, connecting itself from the top of the wall to the bottom of the wall in the direction he had directed his sword in.

Sasaki winced, "Is that a… threat?"

Kouna and Izumi didn't respond. They just kept flying around her, swinging their swords in all directions. That was when she realized what they were doing. This was a trap. A net made out of spider web.

She was surrounded. There was no way out, or at least they thought so. For one, Kumonosu's webs are extraordinarily durable. However, that wouldn't have made much of a difference, for a captain could easily break something like that. What made it hard for a captain to break through it was the fact that it was extremely sticky.

Sasaki swung her sword down onto a web and it stuck there. She pulled it out forcefully, pulling the web out from the cave walls where it had anchored itself as well.

"That isn't going to work you know… Sasaki-san…" Izumi smirked. "At least use your Shikai already…"

"Use it, and let you copy my techniques? Speaking of which, none of you have ever seen my Shikai except for Morimoto-san right?" Sasaki looked at their faces and concluded it as a yes. She continued, "No wonder… Izumi-san is able to copy any Shikai she has copied before… So why don't you use Kurosaki Ichigo's Zangetsu? Instead you choose to copy Kouna's Kumonosu…"

Izumi shut her eyes as she simmered down. She was pissed with Sasaki for pointing that out. To be honest, she hadn't thought of copying Zangetsu… "I see…" She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Sasaki like a snake watching its prey. "Then I'll copy… Zangetsu!" Her Zanpakuto immediately became Zangetsu and she charged at Sasaki.

With the spider web still on her sword, Sasaki decided to take advantage of it. She spun her Zanpakuto in mid air and threw it towards Izumi. Izumi got stuck in the web and she struggled to escape its grasp…

_Will the two lieutenants survive this? Who will win the battle? Why is Sasaki suddenly turning on them? To be continued… Sorry for the late update!_


	17. Chapter 16

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!_

_Sorry for the late update . _

_I'll be uploading 2 chapters, so hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter 16 – I'm your ally_

Izumi was now stuck in the web and she struggled hard to release herself.

"That's dirty," Kouna snorted. "But it won't stop us. After all, I've already perfected my control over Kumonosu…" With a wave of his sword, the webs that were stuck to Izumi disappeared.

"… You guys are getting in the way…" Sasaki murmured. "But I have no intention to kill the both of you, neither do I wish to aid you guys in this plan."

"Why are you changing your mind all of a sudden?!" Izumi's face turned black and she frowned.

"The reason is simple… I've tried to do the calculations to the outcome of our plan… But it failed… It seems that someone is sabotaging us… We will cause total destruction in Soul Society if we continue doing this…" Sasaki said fiercely.

"Total destruction… in Soul Society…?" a smirk formed on Kouna's face and he started laughing maniacally. "That would be wonderful! Even though it's not our goal, I would love to see Soul Society in bits and pieces!" Izumi nodded in agreement and she too started laughing away.

Sasaki's eyes widened. Sensing there was no way to change the lieutenants' minds, she whispered, "Goodnight", and they both fell to the ground, eyes wide in shock. They weren't dead. They were just simply paralyzed. What happened? It was all too quick for them to even understand the situation, and Sasaki just shunpo-ed away.

'_Something is wrong… Definitely wrong… Everything that's going on is wrong… I get the feeling someone is trying to murder all of us and at the same time, disrupt the balance in the universe… Just who exactly is behind all these…?_' Sasaki thought to herself. She stopped under a random tree in a secluded area and tried to think harder.

Upon hearing noises, she grasped her sword to prepare to defend herself when a girl appeared in front of her. Her hair bunned up, wearing Shinigami robes.

"I am no enemy of yours. I know what you are thinking. I will help you to stop your comrades… Sasaki Tsukiko." The girl smiled innocently at her.

"How do you know my name?" Sasaki gritted her teeth, tightening her grasp on the hilt of her sword.

"Who knows?" she asked monotonously to no one in particular. Her eyes showed no emotions, as though she was enchanted.

"Who are you?" Sasaki questioned, demanding an answer no matter what.

"Hinamori… Hinamori Momo…" the girl replied, "Currently, the 5th squad lieutenant."

"Why do you want to involve yourself in this?" Sasaki clenched her fist, filled with suspicion.

"Nothing much…" Hinamori smiled. "I just know that Aizen taichou isn't really a bad guy. I want to stop him, and bring him to his senses."

'_Something's not right_…' Sasaki thought to herself. Silently and quickly, she plotted something.

"So… You're saying you are my ally huh?" Sasaki asked the girl who nodded shyly in reply. "What do you plan to do to stop them?" Hinamori pondered for a while.

"You know now that Aizen has regrouped with my former counterparts, he no longer needs to use Karakura Town to make the key, right? He is well aware of the alternate and easier method that is now feasible for him to create the King's key. So, how do you plan on stopping them from doing that?" Sasaki continued asking.

"… If they use that alternate method, there'll be no way to stop them from making the key… In that case, we'll just have to block the gate, right?" Hinamori stuttered.

"Tch… Well, do whatever you want." Sasaki said as she walked away, trying to find a place to hide while she thought of all the things that happened and tried to piece everything together.

Hinamori's smile widened.

_-Scene changes-_

The place was dark, nothing was there but an arm chair. Sitting majestically on the chair was a silhouette of a lady. The dark place hid her identity. She started chuckling when she saw Hinamori enter.

"So, how was the negotiations?" she asked. Hinamori calmly said, "She hasn't given a solid response, but I'm assuming she's accepted me as an ally."

"Shishishi (evil laughter). Finally, all my chess pieces are in place. Everything is going accordingly to what I wanted." She patted Hinamori and complimented, "You've done a good job." Hinamori blushed and took her leave.

"Now then. It's time to move the next chess piece. I've got to complete this story."

_To be continued…_

_I'M SO SORRY I KNOW THIS IS SO CONFUSING BUT I CAN'T REVEAL MORE. Everything will make sense later after I complete this story, so please bear with this first! I had no time to update so… D: But now I will update more often! And and and, who's your favorite character (out of those I created)? Just curious to know ^^_


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 – Imposter_

While all the commotion was taking place, Ichigo and friends have returned to Karakura Town. Ichigo was forced to join Urahara and Rukia, who seemed to have found some interesting matters.

"Urahara-san! What have you found that is so urgent until you had to wake me up at 2AM in the morning just to come here?! I mean I just got back from Soul Society and was going to have some rest when you called… Couldn't you have waited till morning?" Ichigo whined.

"Ichigo, don't complain. If it wasn't so important, we'd have done that already." Rukia glared at him.

"So… what is it that you found out?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

"While you were in Soul Society, you said that there was something weird with the instructions the Head Captain sent right? And in addition to that, there was also the past about Soul Society that you mentioned about…" Urahara asked. Ichigo nodded his head.

Urahara continued, "There's a very slim chance that the Head Captain will ever send out such orders… And besides, to say that the Head Captain betrayed his father is not really correct. It seems the truth is still far from our reach…"

"So… why exactly did you call me here?" Ichigo asked again, irritated.

"Have you met the 5th squad captain yet?" Urahara looked at Ichigo with hopeful eyes.

"No." Ichigo said.

Urahara scratched his head before commenting, "Shizuka Katsumi… A silent beauty… Very silent indeed…"

Rukia punched Urahara and muttered, "Just get straight to the point! We don't have much time to waste."

"Hai, hai. (Yes, yes.) Shizuka Katsumi was said to be in the academy for young Shinigami… However, there is only one source which does not contain her name at all. And that source is a secret source which is most reliable and accurate. It's a magical source that never lies."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"Shizuka Katsumi should not have known of this secret source since there are only very few people who have access to it. Naturally, I was able to find it and was granted permission to use it.

"But how was it possible for all the other sources to say that she was in that academy? Most probably, those were fake. Yet, when I questioned some of the people who were supposedly in the same class as her, they confirmed she was in that class, and they all described her with exactly the same words, same phrases, and same sentences. It was as though they were reading a script.

"This is most probably the doing of an extremely feared Zanpakuto, Mahotsukai (Wizard)." Urahara took in a big breath and waited for Ichigo's response.

"Maho…tsukai…?" Ichigo stuttered.

"That Zanpakuto belongs to Oota Haru. We can probably assume that Shizuka Katsumi is siding with them, the Primo*."

"Primo*…?" Ichigo stared at Urahara.

"The Primo* is what we have decided to use to call the first era of Captains and Vice-captains of the Gotei 13. Simply put, they are the ones who first formed the Gotei 13." Rukia explained.

"The Primo is also extremely special. They contain special powers within them. We should assume that Aizen has grouped with them and this is thus, the worst case scenario ever. Since Aizen knows how to make the King's key, he can awaken those special powers within them and make the King's key." Urahara bit his lips as he said those out.

"What is their purpose for the King's key…? I didn't get a clear answer from that guy… Tch…" Ichigo clenched his teeth. "An… Anyway, what exactly is this special power of theirs?"

"I'm not so sure myself, but if I'm not wrong, it should be… hollowfication." Urahara mumbled.

"Hollow… fication?!" Ichigo jumped.

"There was once when I tried to discover the past of the Gotei 13. I found out that all of the members in the Primo were hollowfied, including the first era's Head Captain. That was when they were trialed by the Central 46 and from then on, hollowfication was banned and all the information about that was sealed away. It seems that Aizen Sosuke's Uncle was part of the Primo, and was killed. That might explain why Aizen Sosuke would side with the Primo and aid them..." Urahara was suddenly interrupted by Ichigo.

"If his uncle was killed, then why are the other Primo alive?"

"All of that is an unknown mystery. The history of Soul Society is truly mysterious…" Urahara sighed. "Anyway, this Shizuka Katsumi is most probably an imposter or a spy sent to Soul Society. However, I doubt the captains will believe us. We just have to confront her on our own…"

"There's no need for that." A stern, solid voice said.

Ichigo and Urahara turned to see Rukia drawing out her Zanpakuto. Her eyes were lifeless… Just like Hinamori's…

"Wha… What are you doing, Rukia?!" Ichigo quickly asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just getting rid of those who will get in the way." Rukia said ever so calmly.

"Cou… Could this be an illusion? Is she not Rukia? Is it just like that time? (Refer to Chapter 2 &4)" Ichigo started to panic.

"Nope. It seems more like she's being controlled. But whatever it is, we've got to defend ourselves and keep her from attacking us…" Urahara said, as he slowly pulled Benihime out.

_To be Continued._

_*Primo: It was inspired after watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR for short) Haha, sorry, I'm bringing in a bit of KHR here? :P It's just the word. Well, the story didn't change after watching KHR so don't worry J Btw, I've hinted in this chapter that Hinamori may also be in the same condition as Rukia (being controlled? Or is it something else? ;) ) _

_Please R&R! Thanks! J_


	19. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I'm busy with my important exam this year (and well, I sorta gave up on this story ever since I saw the final arc for Bleach...).

If you guys want me to continue with this story, please tell me! Because well, I'm planning to delete or discontinue so... :/

Thanks!

~bloodedlust


End file.
